There are numerous digital devices that are capable of capturing and/or storing digital images. Examples of such devices are digital cameras, camera phones, and PDAs (personal digital assistants). The captured images are typically viewed on displays that are part of the device and are stored in internal memory or additional memory provided by a removable memory card. With respect to digital image capture devices, as the internal or card memory fills with digital image files, in order to capture additional photos (images), the user needs to obtain a new memory card or copy the image files to an image provider or another device such as a PC or storage device. A problem with this process is that the digital photos once transferred are no longer easily accessible to the user. The user needs to have access to the PC or the Internet in order to reuse or display captured photos. Carrying separate memory cards or storage devices offer some improvement, however, managing and organizing images for mobility can be a time consuming and laborious process.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide methods and systems for making digital photos easily accessible to the user. The methods and systems described also offer several improvements in image organization and digital photo storage optimization. Another object of the present invention is to provide a system which enables camera users to have all their favorite pictures with them wherever they bring their camera or other image capture or portable storage device. The user identifies his/her favorite pictures via a camera control or via a PC with appropriate software. The identified favorite images are sized as needed and transferred to an identified restricted internal memory location of a portable digital image capture or storage device. Stored favorite digital images may be shared by visual display or by transfer via email, and via printing (printer dock, Pictbridge or local printer, kiosk, online). The system offers a ‘free up memory’ mode in digital image capture devices which will allow users to temporarily delete their favorite stored image from internal memory. This allows the user to capture additional new images in the freed up identified restricted internal memory and after the next time the device is linked to a host PC, the Bragbook is reinstated in the identified restricted internal memory location per the user's rule set.